1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and useful improvements in cooking equipment, and more particularly pertains to highly efficient apparatus of such character that can be fueled through a cooking cycle with a small quantity of wadded newspaper or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooker bearing the trademark BARBOCA was marketed in the past for a limited period of time by Reuter, Inc. which was then located at 410 11th Ave. S., Hopkins, Minn. 55343. Such cooker involved an open-topped rectangular housing provided with retractable legs. A two-part hinged wire food basket provided with outwardly extending handles that are juxtaposed when the basket is closed is removably supported on the housing when cooking, the basket being substantially coextensive with the open top of the housing. Each of the vertical walls of the cooker is constituted of spaced inner and outer walls, the innermost being of heat resistant, asbestos fire board insulation, and the outermost being of sheet steel. The front and rear vertical walls are provided adjacent their upper and lower edges with horizontally spaced air openings through the outer steel walls or shells only for the purpose of inducing convection through the hollow interiors to cool the outer front and rear steel walls. The side walls are each provided adjacent their upper edges with elongated horizontal slots. Such slots are defined by aligned apertures through both the fire board and the sheet steel. The slots are for the purpose providing air intakes.
Other proposals have been made for various types of heaters that employ wadded sheets of newspaper for fuel, but none of knowledge are remotely as pertinent to the subject invention as the cooker briefly described above.